


Ночь в Гельбе

by eva_s



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s
Summary: Жизнь можно почувствовать, только побывав на волосок от смерти.Написано на ЗФБ-2017. Бета Etel Bogen.





	Ночь в Гельбе

Он пришел, когда свечи были уже погашены. Лишь небольшая масляная лампа теплилась у походной кровати, слабо освещая скудное убранство его палатки — заваленный картами стол, складной табурет, дорожный сундук с брошенной на него перевязью с кинжалом и двумя пистолетами в ольстрах; кавалерийская шпага в ножнах стояла, прислоненная к боковине. Рокэ, с полчаса назад отпустивший ординарца и уже готовившийся ко сну, склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая нежданного визитера.

— Где ваши манеры, граф Васспард? Разве вас не учили, что перед тем, как войти, следует стучаться?

Глаза Васспарда сузились — это было заметно даже в полутьме и напомнило Рокэ о том дне, когда они в первый и последний раз разговаривали — на распаханном копытами цветущем лугу Гельбе, под свистом пуль и радугой, перелившейся через все небо с края на край.

— Это палатка, герцог. Она сделана из ткани. Обо что вы мне предлагаете постучать?

— Об вашу голову? — Рокэ мимолетно улыбнулся и, усевшись на кровать, одним движением стянул рубаху. Васспард молчал, не двигаясь с места. — У вас ко мне дело, или вы пришли поглазеть?

Снова тот же взгляд — словно весеннее небо заволокло тучами. Рокэ хорошо помнил его — тогда, при дневном свете, приподнявшись над забрызганной кровью травой, он встретился с Васспардом глазами, и поначалу мутные от удара об землю — конь, подстреленный Алвой, упал на скаку, и наездник вылетел из седла подобно пушечному ядру, — они прояснились — и так же сузились. Хрипела, дрожа в предсмертной судороге, лошадь. Свистели над головой свои и чужие пули, стук копыт сплетался с многоголосым ором кавалеристов, мерцала радуга в небесах.

— Вы убили моего коня, — бледные губы сложились в то, что Алва меньше всего ожидал услышать.

— Нет, это вы его убили, — сказал он. Вымазанные в земле и ободранные на костяшках пальцы Васспарда зашарили по поясу, нащупывая пистолет. Рокэ, лежавший в метре от него и прижатый к земле не прекращающейся пальбой, дернулся было вперед перехватить его руку — но выстрел уже прогремел, и лошадь, в последний раз дернув ногами, затихла. Откинувшись на спину, Васспард заглянул в небо, и небо отразилось в его глазах, дымчатых, словно аметисты. Альберт с отрядом были уже близко. Рокэ сказал сквозь зубы:

— Если вы не ранены, извольте приготовиться отступать.

У Васспарда было вывихнуто бедро и сломана ключица. Альберт наконец доскакал до позиций противника, и огонь поутих. Вдалеке солдаты уже тащили скатанные носилки, но ждать было нельзя.

Васспард застонал, когда Рокэ заставил его подняться. Перекинув его руку себе через плечо, он почувствовал, что чужое тело повисает на нем почти полной тяжестью. На первом же шаге в сломанной ключице, по-видимому, что-то сдвинулось, и Васспард с трудом подавил вскрик. Сотня шагов до того, как они наконец встретились с солдатами, показались им обоим болезненной бесконечностью, и все же Рокэ помнил это ощущение — тяжесть и жар, дремотное марево над травой, беззвучное приближение солдат, и если чуть повернуться — бледное лицо и искусанные в кровь губы.

Теперь Васспард стоял перед ним в полутьме. Прошло уже две недели, и шину с его плеча и руки сняли; глухой черно-белый колет броней закрывал грудь, но Рокэ знал, что под ним на молочной коже должен расплываться огромный, уже начавший желтеть синяк.

Молчание затягивалось. Рокэ, пожав плечами, взялся за завязки штанов.

Джастин Васспард шагнул вперед и оказался в круге света от лампы. Ладонь медленно поднялась к горлу и расстегнула крючок. Брови Алвы слегка сошлись на переносице.

— Если вы собираетесь отблагодарить меня за спасение подобно юной деве, отдающей невинность спасителю...

— Нет, — у Васспарда был чистый голос, тихий, но остановивший фразу Рокэ словно плотина на пути у бурной воды. Щелкнула вторая застежка.

— ...я предпочту остаться вовсе без благодарности, — все же договорил Рокэ, снизу вверх глядя, как тонкие пальцы Васспарда неспешно скользят вниз по крючкам. Все это нужно было прервать, но ему вдруг сделалось любопытно.

— А если я скажу вам, что меня не интересуют мужчины? — приподняв бровь, спросил он.

— Мне все равно, — ответил Васспард. Его глаза блестели в свете лампы. Возможно, он был пьян. — К тому же вы лжете.

Колет упал на пол. Джастин сделал еще шаг и положил ладони Алве на плечи. Теперь свет падал на него сбоку, и Рокэ был виден его силуэт — изгиб торса под тонкой тканью рубахи, подчеркнутый темнотой абрис скулы и густая тень от ресниц.

Он поднялся — резко, не дав Васспарду отступить, и тот упал бы на спину, если бы Рокэ не придержал его за талию. Теперь, когда они были прижаты друг к другу, Рокэ слышал гулкий стук собственного сердца где-то в горле, и видел, как в унисон колотится жилка на шее Васспарда. Он него пахло вином — но совсем чуть-чуть, сильнее пахло нагретой на солнце пылью и медовыми травами. Он был неопытен, если не невинен, и Рокэ это чувствовал, но он чувствовал также и владеющее им возбуждение.

— И как давно вы меня хотите? — вкрадчиво прошептал он, склонившись к самому уху Джастина. Тот содрогнулся — Рокэ, прижимавший его к себе, почувствовал, как все его тело прошило дрожью удовольствия. — С тех пор, как вы приехали сюда? Зачем, кстати, юному наследнику Придда грязная, грубая Торка? Или еще раньше, со времен какого-нибудь бала в столице? Или?.. — каждое слово — прикосновение губ к выгнутой шее — заставляло Васспарда давиться вдохом.

— С тех пор, как вы, самовлюбленный спасатель, убили мою лошадь и едва не проткнули мне кожу осколком моей собственной ключицы, — услышал Рокэ шепот на ухо. Щекам сделалось жарко от желания и гнева.

— Я не убивал вашу лошадь, — он несильно оттолкнул Васспарда, и тот, покачнувшись, отступил на шаг. Воспользовавшись этим, Рокэ дернул ткань с его плеча — синяк действительно был там, фиолетово-желтый, непристойно разлившийся по коже. — Но если вы продолжите в таком духе, ключицу я вам снова сломаю.

— Поцелуй был бы уместнее, — Васспард смотрел на него, не отводя глаз, и улыбался. Рокэ захотелось его ударить — но поцеловать захотелось сильнее.

Его губы были нежными и непокорными. Рокэ прижал его к себе, сломив сопротивление, но стоило языку проскользнуть внутрь, как Васспард укусил его. И сразу же поцеловал снова, теперь уже врываясь в его рот сам. Алва сжал его в объятиях, не обратив внимания на слегка болезненный стон, швырнул на походную кровать — она покачнулась, но устояла, — и навис сверху. Васспард просто смотрел на него. Потом его руки скользнули вниз, и он стал расстегивать на себе штаны.

— Ты вообще понимаешь... — начал Рокэ, но потерялся в безмятежном взгляде дымчато-серых глаз. Молодой мужчина, лежащий под ним, очевидно все понимал и знал, чего хочет. Они оба знали. Алва прошелся взглядом по его красиво вылепленным запястьям, сильным плечам наездника, растрепавшимся светло-каштановым волосам, выгнутой шее и слегка запрокинутому лицу, и понял, что хочет принять этот дар. Взять его.

Одежда была лишней. Без нее Джастин смотрелся особенно хорошо, вольно раскинувшийся на узкой походной постели в ожидании, пока Рокэ избавится от последней тряпки. Когда это произошло, взгляд Джастина скользнул вниз к его возбужденному члену, и Рокэ почувствовал толчок желания, словно Джастин коснулся его пальцами или даже губами. Рокэ снова навис над ним, и от соприкосновения тел их обоих пробрало жаром.

Хлипкая походная кровать грозила не выдержать. Рокэ вжал Джастина в постель всем телом и прикусил бьющуюся на горле жилку, отчего тот издал короткий беспомощный всхлип. Рокэ чувствовал его возбуждение, его подрагивающий член, зажатый между их телами и соприкасающийся с его собственным. Он чуть сжал челюсти, почти раня нежную шею, и бедра Джастина конвульсивно дернулись в поисках наслаждения.

Отстранившись, Алва резко перевернул его ничком. Вероятно, он не был у Джастина первым, потому что смоченные слюной пальцы проскользнули внутрь довольно легко. С кем он спал здесь? — подумал Рокэ с неожиданной ревностью. Джастин загнанно, поверхностно дышал, Рокэ видел, как ходят под бледной кожей его лопатки. Он наклонился и поцеловал чуть влажную ямочку на пояснице, вырвав еще один сдавленный стон. Ждать больше не было смысла.

Он старался быть осторожным, но, выглядевший поначалу расслабленным, Джастин оказался очень узким. Рокэ чувствовал, как окаменела от напряжения его спина.

— Тише, — сказал он, укладывая ему ладонь на поясницу и заставляя слегка прогнуться. Джастин застонал, медленно впуская его, и Рокэ закусил губу, чтобы не сорваться. Он смотрел, как пальцы Джастина, комкающие простыни, постепенно разжимаются.

— Я не... хрустальный. — слегка повернув к нему лицо, сказал Джастин, и Рокэ отвел с его щеки пряди повлажневших волос.

— Вот как? — светским тоном спросил он, делая первый мягкий толчок. Глаза Джастина распахнулись. Тогда Рокэ подтолкнул его бедра вверх, почти ставя его на колени, и обхватил обмякший член. — А какой?

— Живой, — после очень долгой паузы, во время которой Рокэ почти не двигался, только ласкал его, пока не вернулось возбуждение, откликнулся Джастин. И сам подался ему навстречу.

Кровать выдержала, хотя в какой-то момент Алва был убежден, что у нее подломятся ножки, и они рухнут на стену палатки, увлекая всю конструкцию за собой и сверкая голыми задами на потеху лагерю. Но это их не остановило. Прижимаясь к Джастину, трахая его так глубоко и так сильно, как только это было возможно, Рокэ видел перед собой Гельбе, кожей чувствовал свистящую над головой смерть. От жары над степью стояло марево, в нем таяли последние мысли, и разрядка была словно прилетевшая в спину пуля — обжигающий удар слепой силы, а за ним темнота.

Лампа зачадила, сжигая последнее масло, и с коротким шипением погасла. Алва перевернулся, укладывая Джастина на себя, и попытался натянуть на них одеяло — ночи в Гельбе были холодными. Джастин рвано вздохнул. На мгновение Рокэ подумал, что тот сейчас поднимется и уйдет, но он только вытянулся поудобнее и затих.

— Что это было? Там, в Гельбе? — некоторое время спустя спросил Рокэ. Он чувствовал, что Васспард не спит — смотрит в темноту своими невыносимыми дымчатыми глазами.

— В Гельбе вы убили мою лошадь, — сказал тот после длительного молчания. Рокэ подумал, что сейчас возьмет и свернет ему шею. Но Джастин продолжил тоном ниже: — И воскресили меня.

За стеной палатки запела ночная птица. Вот они, вся глупость и весь пафос нерассуждающей юности, бросающейся в радугу, под пули, в его объятия, — подумал Рокэ, но ночь смягчала эмоции, смягчала все краски. Заливался, сходил с ума во тьме соловей.

— Ваша честность похвальна, но поцелуй был бы уместнее, — сказал Рокэ.

Джастин приподнялся на локте, и Рокэ его получил.


End file.
